Fate
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: All arch-angels go through it, it's called fate. If they don't find a mate within 7 days, they're dead. So when Gabriel starts Fate, well, the only person he can think of is a Winchester: Sam, to be exact. Will they eventually fall in love? Or will Gabriel die in the end. Follow them through this adventure. Sabriel. Destiel. MPREG. I don't own Supernatural.
1. What the hell?

**Fate **Chapter 1

Okay. Today was officially Gabriel's: Worst. Day. Ever. It started out fine, but turned to crap almost immediately. Gabriel had woken up with a strange tingling sensation and something in the back of his mind, trying to get to the front but failing. So Gabriel ate breakfast, hung around, and waited. He was bored. No one ever came to see how Gabriel was. Why would they? He was a fearsome Arch-angel. So he read. It seemed fun at the time, and he always liked learning about himself, so he read a very old book. You could say it was a manual for Arch-angels. Gabriel never got to reading it, but why not today? Nothing else to do. So he flipped to a dog-eared page and read.

_All Arch-Angels must go through the process called fate. It comes quickly, and there is no way to prevent it. Angels can go through it to, but only if they have seen their true mate.* within seven days of receiving Fate, you must find a mate*** and have offspring, no matter the gender of the mate, the Arch-angel** must have the child. If this does not happen within thirty days, the Arch-angel** will die. _

_*i.e. Manual for Angels_

_** Or angel/s_

_*** Mate is species other than Angel, Greek god, or Pagan God._

Gabriel's jaw hit the floor as the thing in his mind finally came through. '_**Congratulations! You are in Fate. Well, I call it Fate. Has a nice ring to it? Anyways, Good Luck! –Dad**_' God always did have a way of making things funny. But this, no. This could not be funny. This was serious. A week was all he had. He couldn't mate with a brother or sister. First of all: Gross. And second of all: Against the rules. He wasn't going to go and reproduce with any demon or monster, he wasn't that low. And his old pagan friends weren't allowed in the game… so who? '_A human.' _Well, Gabriel didn't have any problems with humans, it just seemed off.

Besides, he wasn't going to go up to some random human and ask to have sex so he wouldn't die. No, that would be weird. So it had to be someone who knew about angels: the Winchesters. Not Dean, if Gabriel touched Dean Cas would have a hissy fit. So who else? Sam. Gabriel had set his mind to it, and when he set his mind to something, it was going to get done.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Sam had just gotten out of the shower and was drying hid hair when the knocking came. It sounded not like Dean's or Cas', so Sam immediately became alert. He opened his bedroom door, and was surprised by the person he saw.

"You're alive?"

"Hey Sammy. Good to see you to. How's life?"

"How are you alive?"

"What, after my fight with Lucifer you thought I couldn't live? Well you were right, I died. Dad brought me back. I think he was getting bored without any arch-angels left."

"Okay, second question. Why the hell are you here?"

"Long story. Here." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a book popped up. He thrust it towards Sam. "The page with the red sticky note." Sam turned to the page and read it over. And over. And over.

"So what?"

"Well Sammy, let's just say that in seven days I'm dead."

"So you're going through Fate?"

"Yeah. Yay me!"

"So why are you telling me?"

"Well, let's just say that I die in seven days UNLESS I reproduce. I figured a human would be good, but I can't walk up to someone on the street and ask them to have sex with me. So I figure it had to be someone who knows about the supernatural, and angels. So I figure: A Winchester! But I'm not going to do it with your brother, 'cause well, Cas would kick my ass, so I figure you."

"Me? No. Why would Cas do that?"

"Oh. So you don't know about your brother and my brother?"

"What about them?" Gabriel chuckled and snapped his fingers, putting them in the middle of Dean's bedroom. Dean was still asleep, and, what was that? There was a lump under the bed next to Dean. Sam moved away the covers and was surprised to see Castiel lying next to Dean.

"You know, I kinda expected something between them." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in the kitchen, Gabriel sitting on the counter and Sam standing in the middle of the room.

"Gotta say you got a nice place. Looks good."

"Thanks."

"So whatya say?"

"No. Gabriel, you killed my brother two hundred times, and stuck us in TV land. You expect me to do you a favor?"

"I killed your brother so you would know there was nothing you could do to save him. I put you in TV land so you would play your roles. I did stop killing your brother though. I didn't want you to turn out like me. Alone and full of hate. And I also saved you from Lucifer in exchange for my own life! I do believe you owe me a little bit."

"I get it. Thank you for doing that, but it just seems weird. There is a very slight chance, but I'll give you a maybe. A maybe. Not a yes, not a no. But I don't want to go and have sex. I want it to mean something, ok? I'm not the type of person who just has sex and a relationship is over."

"Alright Samsquatch. See you later." At that Gabriel left, leaving Sam to ponder a lot of things. '_Okay, so, Cas and my brother… I saw that coming a long while back. Gabriel and I… I don't want to use him but…_ _It seems… weird. After everything he did… but he did have a reason to… what will Dean say? Well, I'm sure once I confront him about Cas he won't say much of anything…' _

"Morning Sam."

"Good morning Dean, did you sleep well?" Sam said as he turned around, facing his brother.

"Yes."

"Did Cas sleep well?"

"Oh yeah." Sam laughed as Deans eyes turned black and Dean pushed Sam against the wall. "How the _hell _do you know about us?"

"It's obvious, but Gabriel confirmed my suspicions."

"That son-of-a-bitch is dead, how could he…"

"Nope. Not dead. Well, not dead now. Maybe later. Come on Sammy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared at a booth in a diner.

"What would you like to eat?" A waitress walked up to their table, taking out a pen and a slip of paper.

"I'll have chocolate-chip pancakes with a side of hash browns and bacon. What do you want Sammy?"

"Ummmm… oatmeal?"

"Ok, that's gross. He'll have what I'm having." The waitress walked away leaving Sam and Gabriel to talk.

"How do I know you're not going to go all trickster on our asses again?"

"I won't. I swear to my father. This is a life or death situation. It's very important, very serious."

"You and serious? I didn't think I would ever see the day."

"Shut up." Sam laughed and relaxed in the chair.

"So you're not going to act like the trickster?"

"No. I promise. If you do this I'll give it up."

"Really? Alright, well… I'll try."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Sammy!" Gabriel reached over the table and hugged Sam, Sam hugging back a bit.

"Here's your food." The waitress set down the plates and smiled. "You guys are a really cute couple by the way."

"-" Sam was about to say something when Gabriel piped up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Here's your check." She set the piece of paper on the table and let them eat. Sam started eating hash browns and Gabriel started shoving food into his mouth. Once Sam and Gabriel were finished, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in a park, sitting on a bench.

"Did you even pay?"

"Yeah Sam, don't worry, I got it covered."

"Alright Gabe. So why are we here?"

"You said you wanted to get to know each other better. Tell me about yourself." Sam gave Gabriel a bitch-face but started talking.

"Dean's a demon, and he's dating your brother named Castiel. An angel and a Demon is REALLY funny, but anyways, I'm kinda in the middle. I hunt demons and angels and monsters and stuff. My dad got us into the business after my mom died in my nursery when I was six months old, and I left after that when I got a scholarship to Stanford. I got back into hunting when my girlfriend died the same way my mom did on the ceiling. I was one of the chosen to lead hell, but I revolted, resulting in my death, then my brother sold his soul for me, resulting in his death. You know what happened then, and after you died I said yes to Lucifer, went to hell, came back without a soul, got my soul back, went crazy, became sane, fought Dick Roman, Dean went to purgatory, he came back, Metatron, Dean died, came back as a demon, and now we're here. Now, what about you?"

"I'm old. Like REALLY old, I became a trickster after my brothers and sisters fought too much. I wanted to run away so I did. I became a trickster in pagan stuff. Then I met you guys. Then died. Then came back and hid in heaven. After I found out about fate I came here. That's it. I have a very uneventful life."

"What do you like doing? Like your favorite foods? Favorite color?"

"My favorite color is red, I like anything sweet, and I like hanging out and being my own person. What about you?"

"My favorite color is blue, I like salad I guess, and reading is fun."

"Anything else?"

"There's not much to do other than hunt."

"Hey cutie." A woman passing by greeted Sam, Sam smiling back at her.

"Sorry sweetheart, but he's taken." Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him towards him. The woman walked away quickly, and Gabriel relaxed a little bit.

"What was that for Gabe?" Sam was trying to be accusing, but it was funny to see the arch-angel so mad about something. Something inside him fluttered when Gabriel acted like that, but Sam pushed it away before he could realize what the feeling was.

"She was flirting with you. I should be the only one who flirts with you." Gabriel pouted and moved away from Sam.

"Are you jealous?" Sam asked, smiling.

"NO!" Gabriel's cheeks grew red as he turned away from Sam.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I'm sorry." Gabriel didn't turn around but started walking the other way. "Gabriel. Gabe, I'm sorry." Sam caught up to him, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Hey, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I know. It's just been a long day and I'm tired." Gabriel leaned into Sam, placing his head on Sam's chest.

"How about we go back to the bunker. You can sleep with me. It's surprising how fast the days go when it's this time of year."

"Okay Sammy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in Sam's room.

"You can lay down, I'll be back in a second. I should let Dean know I'm back."

"Mmk." Gabriel sat on the bed and watched Sam walk out the door. Gabriel felt a ping of loneliness. He didn't like it, so he laid down, closing his eyes. Sam would be there soon.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Hey Dean, I'm back."

"Where the hell were you? I was looking for you and you were nowhere to be found!"

"I was out. I'm tired, I just came in to tell you I was back. Goodnight."

"Out where?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." Sam trudged back to his room, closing the door behind him. He took of his jeans and changed into sweatpants, then laid down on his bed next to Gabriel. Gabriel cuddled next to Sam, liking the warmth of his body. As a normal reaction, Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and they fell asleep.

**A/N: I thought I would end with some cuddles! I love cuddles! Anyways, I would love to know what you thought! Please comment below! This and Next chapter are freebies, but I will be expecting comments from my readers for the third, fourth, fifth… etc… ANYWHO, LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE COMMENT! XPie3 **


	2. It's okay

It was morning. Another cold, winter morning. But not just any morning. Oh no. Sam had woken up next to Gabriel, and a warmth spread throughout his heart. Sam had carefully gotten up, making sure not to wake the sleeping Arch-angel, and got in the shower. As the little pellets of water showered over his body, he thought about a few things. He had never really liked Gabriel but now… well, now it seemed that Sam had _feelings _for him. That sounded very odd in Sam's head. _Feelings_. After everything Gabriel had done, why was Sam experiencing feelings for the Arch-angel. Were they always there? No. They couldn't have been, could they? All this was making Sam stressed, so he pushed the thoughts away and got out of the shower, drying off and wrapping the towel around himself. He walked out of the bathroom, and got some clothes. He started getting dressed, surprised when he heard the angel behind him.

"I got a pretty good view." Sam's cheeks became red as he tried to get his clothes on faster. Gabriel chuckled. "No need to hurry Samsquatch. So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Breakfast maybe?"

"Kay." Gabriel snapped his fingers, trying to get dressed, but I didn't work. He did it again, and again, and again. "Sammy?"

"Yeah Gabe?"

"My powers aren't working…"

"Are you just trying to joke? It's not very funny."

"No, Sam. I'm serious." At that tone of voice, Sam knew the angel was being very serious, and this worried Sam. Gabriel also had another tone… It sounded like… Sadness? Being worried? No. Gabriel sounded afraid. Sam moved and sat next to Gabriel, placing his hand on the angels.

"Hey. It's ok. It's probably just part of the process. When this is all over, I'm sure you'll get them back. And if not, well, I'll be here." Gabriel nodded and slumped down. "Why don't you take a shower, and get dressed. My clothes may be a bit big, so I'll sneak into Dean's room and get some for you." Gabriel nodded again and shuffled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sam sighed and walked out of his room and into his brothers, knocking on the door lightly and opening it. Dean and Castiel were asleep next to each other and Sam smiled. They were cute, being tangled in a mass of limbs, hair all over the place, both looking so peaceful. Sam crept over to the dresser and opened a few drawers, grabbing boxers, jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel shirt. Gabriel could wear his jacket if they felt like going out. He quickly closed all the drawers and bolted from the bedroom when he heard Dean starting to wake up. He laid the clothes out on the bed and went into the kitchen, starting breakfast. A few minutes later Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Sammy." Dean said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Dean."

"So, what happened yesterday?"

"I was hanging out with Gabe."

"That son-of-a-bitch? For fun?!"

"Yeah. He's pretty fun."

"And he's alive?"

"Yeah. You saw him."

"Okay, what did you do with him?'

"What do you care?"

"Gabriel is alive?" Castiel asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes I am. I was going to tell you but I didn't have time yesterday."

"Gabe... I know it's you, I can sense your grace… but it seems… off. Are you alright?"

"Kinda. Well… not really, no. I have about six days left." Castiel nodded, seeming to understand.

"I'm sorry Gabe. Do you think you'll be able to survive?"

"Maybe. It depends." Gabriel looked over at Sam then back to his brother. He looked down at the floor and walked to the dining table, sitting down. Sam finished making eggs and plated four dishes, giving them to everyone. Gabriel pushed the food around his plate, waiting for everyone else to finish. He was hungry, oh yeah, but he was too sad to eat. After everyone was done, Dean and Cas went to 'go get ready' leaving Sam and Gabe at the table.

"Hey, you didn't eat anything, are you ok?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine."

"Want to go out today? Maybe we can go to a park or something…"

"Sure, I guess."

"I'll grab our coats." Sam went into their bedroom, a feeling in his gut snagging him. Gabe felt bad and that made him feel horrible. He took their coats and met Gabe at the front door. They got in the impala and started driving. Gabriel looked extremely bored, so Sam came up with a way to cheer him up. He made a quick call to Dean, saying that they might be gone for a few days, and immediately getting a screaming older brother on the phone. Gabriel was asleep when Sam called, so he didn't hear anything, which was a good thing. Sam grinned as he kept driving, keeping an eye on the sleeping angel. His idea was… simply perfect.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Castiel POV:**

Dean was seething. I had never seen him so mad before… It scared me. He threw his phone across the room, promptly breaking it into thousands of little pieces. I tried calming him down, but his mark was glowing, and his eyes were black.

"Dean, please. Calm down. You're scaring me."

"Sorry angel, I would never try to but…"

"But what Dean?"

"Sam and Gabriel. They're going out and said they might be a couple of days."

"Okay… and?"

"That's obviously code for them getting hot with each other! I want to know why that son-of-a-bitch is even alive! Here of all places!"

"Dean. I'll tell you. Just sit down." He huffed but obeyed. Honestly, sometimes having a demon as a partner was stressful. "Okay. So, all arch-angels go through a process called fate. I don't know much about it. I just know if they don't reproduce within a week, they die. Angels, male or female, can have a child. Yes, that includes me. I just have to be going through the process to, which is very hard to do, they have to find their soul mate and be with them for years." Dean nodded. "So I know that Gabe is going through it, and I believe he has chosen Sam as a mate. We can reproduce with other men too." Dean's eyes flashed black again.

"Him and Sam!" That dick killed me two-hundred times and stuck us in TV land! Not to mention he did a horrible attempt of !"

"I know Dean, but it's that or he dies." Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face, his eyes going back to normal.

"It's just a lot to take in."

"I know something that might calm you down." I smiled at Dean, gave him and kiss on the neck, and sat down on the bed. Dean's eyes turned black yet again and he rushed towards me, unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it off my arms. This was going to be fun…

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Sam POV:**

Gabriel had woken up about six hours into the car ride, announcing he was hungry and wanted some tacos. I pulled off at a taco bell, getting a salad for myself and a taco for Gabe, after we finished, we got back in the car and started driving again. We were about five hours from our destination. Gabe, almost back to his normal self, started asking if we were there yet. I would have normally been annoyed, but it was so damn cute, and frankly I was happy to have my angel back. '_No Sam. THE angel. He's not yours.' _No. Why can't he be mine? He's cute, he's funny. I feel bad when he feels bad, why can't he be MY angel? '_What would Dean say?' _Screw Dean, that's what I say. '_Doesn't it feel… wrong? You're not gay.' _No. It doesn't feel _wrong. _Why would it? And so what… people change. Dean did.

"SAMMY!"

"WHA- Oh my god Gabe, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Are we out of Kansas?" Sam didn't respond. He smiled, and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the pestering questions from his angel. Yes. _His _angel.

**A/N: Hello chaps! Do you like the story? Next chapter holds where Sam and Gabriel are off to!**

**Gabe: Are we out of Kansas?**

**Sam: You'll see.**

**Gabe: Are we there yet?**

**Sam: Does it look like we're there? We're on a highway in the middle of nowhere!**

**Gabe: So are we there?**

**Sam: Augh. *Turns towards audience* I honestly don't know why you read this…**

**Me: HEY! Quiet down you two! You'll see where you're going next chapter! Stop telling them to not read it! I need reviews! Speaking of which, please review below. I would like at least one before next chapter. (I have low standards) ((They may increase one day)) ANYWHO REVIEW! XPie**


	3. Love is an unbreakable bond

**A/N: I may not have clarified this, I do not own Supernatural. I do not own the song that will play in this. I do not own McDonald's or Big Top Candy shop. I enjoy playing in the sandbox of the greats. That's it. **

**Sam's POV:**

We had left the bunker at about 9a.m., and we made it to Austin, Texas at about 8p.m., it was practically dark outside, so I decided to rent out a motel room and stay there the night, then go to the place I planned on in the morning. When we reached the motel, I checked out a king sized bed and woke Gabe up, leading him to our room. When we went inside I could see Gabe was generally surprised by the one bed.

"Gee Sammy, first chance you got I thought you'd want two beds."

"Why would I do that? We have to do more than share a bed in the next few days, so I think we're good. Plus, I wouldn't want my angel to get cold."

"Your angel?"

"Yep. Mine." I walked over and kissed Gabe's nose, then went into the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready for bed, do you need anything?"

"No." Gabe walked over to the bed and started undressing. "We don't have clothes."

"That's alright. If everything's okay then we're just going to stay here tonight and tomorrow night, then go home after that."

"Okay Sammy. Why are we here?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out tomorrow."

"You're sexy when you aren't telling me things."

"Am I?" I said as I closed the door behind me. When I came back out, Gabriel was lying on the bed without a shirt on. I smiled and lied down next to him, taking my jacket, flannel, t-shirt, and under shirt off. I then took off my jeans, leaving me with just my boxers on. I crawled in next to Gabe and he snuggled next to me, tracing shapes on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and we fell asleep in that position.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Gabriel POV:**

I woke up to see Sam next to me. He was hugging me in a way, and it was nice. I admit, it sucked to not have my powers, but Sam was helping with that. I was his angel. HIS. I never thought he would say that. I guess that meant he was MINE. My human. I looked over at Sam and saw him looking down at me, smiling.

"Morning Gabe."

"Good morning Sammy." I responded. Sam leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He then got out of bed and started stretching. After he was done with that, he walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard the shower start. I got out of bed and started pulling on my clothes. When Sam was done with his shower, he walked out fully clothed. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What are we doing today Sammy?"

"First we'll get breakfast, then your surprise."

"Okay."

"Alright Gabe, where do you want to go?"

"Maybe a diner or something?"

"I think there's one down the road, are you ready?"

"Yep." We walked to the car and Sam started driving. We stopped at a Denny's, and I got pancakes. Sam got oatmeal, like he always does. Augh. It's gross. When we finished he led me outside, but not before getting out a cloth and covering my eyes.

"What the hell Sammy?"

"Just keep it on until I say so, okay?"

"Fine." I crossed my arms trying to come off as mad, but that didn't last very long. Sam was laughing and I smiled as he guided me to the impala. Once he was sure I was safely seated, he got in the driver's seat and I felt us start driving. After what seemed like ten minutes, the car stopped and we parked. I heard my door get opened, and Sam's hand on my shoulder. He helped me out of the car and we started walking forward. I heard the door of wherever we were open, the Sam undid my blindfold. When I opened my eyes, I was taken aback.

"Sammy, where are we?"

"Big Top candy shop. My brother brought me here when we were on a hunt when I was six. It meant a lot to me, and you seemed so sad, so I thought you might want to come and pick out a bunch of candy, because, ya know, you love candy… And they have a lot here… It is a candy store… but they also sell soda, unless you don't like soda, I mean, you don't have to get soda unless you like it, if you do then go ahead and get some, but if you don't then-"

"Sammy, I love it." I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him, shutting him up. You could tell he was nervous. He smiled as I noticed all the candies. You could say I was like a kid in a candy store. I guess I was… But they had everything! Chocolate covered bacon, candy buttons, mars bars, Milky Way, Charleston chews, I mean seriously! This was better than heaven! (I should know, I've been.) Sam was standing a few feet away from me the whole time. I'm guessing he was laughing at me, but seriously, Candy!

**Sam's POV:**

I knew it was a good idea when Gabriel started running around looking at everything. His smile made me so…. happy. It seemed like Gabriel had forgotten about everything. After about an hour, Gabe started getting thirsty, so I bought him a soda. We stayed at the candy store for three more hours. How? I don't know. Gabe always found something to keep himself occupied with. We ended up buying like, three bags of candy before we had to go. When we left, Gabe was happier then I had seen him, well, ever.

"Sammy that was amazing! Thank you so much!" Gabriel took a break from his candy and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back passionately. He pulled away and took a bite of licorice. "You know Sammy, I think that we should go shopping or something, I'm getting kinda cold."

"We'll go to a store and get you a coat. Then maybe we can pick up a lunch-slash-dinner. How does that sound?"

"Great." Gabe and I got in the car and went to the nearest department store. After finding a jacket we drove to the closest restaurant. It was about 5p.m. when we reached the seafood place. Gabriel got snow crab and I got a lobster tail. When he was cracking the crab he squirted juice everywhere. Seriously. My arm was covered. After we had both finished we drove back to the motel. It was about 7.

"Sammy, I'm borrrrrrrrrrrrred!"

"There's a TV in front of you."

"But Saaaammyyyyyyyyy!"

"What?"

"The TV is boring!"

"Then what do you want to do? It's too late to go anywhere."

"I don't know." Gabe said as he crunched down on a lollipop. I smiled.

"For an arch-angel you're pretty childish."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Stop eating so much candy, you're going to get sick."

"Fine."

"I just thought you might want to save some for the ride back home tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right."

"How much do you have left?"

"Two and a half bags."

"So you only ate half of a bag, which should be fine. I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay. I'm tired."

"You were bored a second ago. What happened?" Gabe yawned.

"Sugar rush." I laughed at his comment as I looked over to him, surprised to see him already almost asleep.

"Come on Gabe, let's get to bed." I walked over to Gabriel and picked him up, laying him down on the motel bed. I undid his coat and took off a few of his layers. I was left with him in his boxers. I tucked him under the covers and did the same to myself. I wrapped my arm around him and held him close. I would never let him go.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Normal POV:**

"Morning Gabe." Sam said as he noticed Gabriel waking up. Sam was drinking his third cup of coffee for the morning. It was around 10a.m. Gabe smiled and walked into the bathroom. Sam heard the shower start and smiled. There was major traffic according to google maps, so I was expecting that we would be home around 11. _'If it's any later than that, we might want to get a motel for another night._' Sam thought as he typed in a few more words. He heard the shower shut off and Gabe step out of the shower.

"Damnit!"

"Are you okay Gabe?!"

"I forgot my clothes and there are no towels."

"I'll bring you your clothes." Sam said as he grabbed the pile of clothes on the bed and knocked on the door. Gabe opened it and took the clothes, quickly closing it. After Gabriel was done, they drove to the nearest diner and sat down at a table.

"Can I get you anything sugar?" The waitress asked Gabe. He smiled and opened the menu.

"Yeah, I'll have the short-stack and hash browns."

"Anything to drink?"

"A coffee." Sam looked at Gabriel surprised. The Arch-angel would never get that. Normally he would get the most sugar filled thing on the menu with chocolate milk. This was weird.

"I'll have the same thing." The waitress nodded and walked away. Sam looked at Gabe, question in his eyes. "Okay, you've been acting weird all day. What's up?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I only have a few days left. I want to try something new."

"Don't talk like that. You have more than enough time left. You're going to live." Gabriel stayed silent and played with his napkin. Sam took out his computer and started typing something in. When he was finished, he turned the computer towards Gabriel.

"Here's our route. Its thirteen hours not counting rest stops. We might need to find another motel for tonight." Gabriel took the computer and started looking at the map. He then started thinking. '_I only have a few days left unless Sam and I… I don't want it to be last minute. Truth be told I love him. How can I tell him? This is too hard.' _Gabriel looked into Sam's loving eyes and smiled. He then had an idea. He went back to the computer and started looking for where they would be at around 9p.m. that night. '_Tulsa Oklahoma… let's see…' _Gabriel started typing in a few more things. '_Good parks in Tulsa Oklahoma… Honor Heights Park… that looks good. Has a Gazebo… at 9 it won't be too packed…' _He started looking at a few more things.

"Sammy, do you have head phones?"  
"Yeah, they're in the car. Did you not notice our food got here?"

"Oh, no I didn't." Gabe saved everything and shut the laptop. He then started eating the food and made a disgusting face.

Sam laughed, "What's wrong Gabe?"

"How can you eat this stuff? It's horrible!"

Sam laughed. "There's maple syrup next to you for the pancakes. You don't need to eat the hash browns." Gabriel nodded and drowned the pancakes in syrup.

"Mm mm. That's better." When they both finished, Sam paid and they were on the road. Gabriel had started eating his candy, and he was now listening to the same song over again, chewing on licorice.

"I don't see how you can like that stuff, it's disgusting." Sam said, pointing at the candy in Gabe's mouth.

"Have you ever tried the lemon flavor? It's much better than the others. Here." Gabriel handed Sam a piece and Sam ate it cautiously, only to roll down the window and spit it out.

"Gabe that's disgusting."

"I think it's delicious." Gabe smiled as he took another big bite of his food. Sam shook his head and looked at his laptop Gabe had been playing with.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing Sammy."

"Okay. Well I'm getting hungry for lunch. What do you want?"

"Pizza!"

Sam smiled at the over-enthusiastic angel. "Okay. We'll stop to get pizza. At this rate we're definitely going to need to grab another motel room tonight."

"Okay." Sam pulled off at the nearest pizza place and they sat down. Sam ordered a salad while Gabe hat two slices of pizza. After they were done they got back in the car and went back to driving. Gabe didn't have a driver's license, and since his wings were currently unable to use, Sam had to drive. Sam didn't know anything about angels. He figured that because Gabe's grace was gone he couldn't use his wings. That wasn't it. Gabe was getting weak. Weaker by the second. When the last day would come, Gabe would die from being so weak. His powers wouldn't return if he was pregnant until the seven days were up, even then they would be hard to use. The offspring would be using a lot of the grace. Currently Gabriel only knew this much. Hardly anything about the pregnancy. This worried him. What if something went wrong? Well, tonight was major. He just had to wait until then.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Sammy, can we pull off at this motel for the night?" It was 9, and neither of the men had dinner, they had been snacking on candy. Sam was extremely tired, so he agreed. Gabe smiled, his plan was working. The park was a few blocks from this motel and a McDonalds was across the street. They would eat dinner, walk to the park, and Gabriel would tell Sam in his own special way. Once they were settled in the motel, Gabe sat on a chair and started fiddling with the laptop.

"Sammy I'm hungry, can we go to the McDonalds across the street?"

"Okay. Get on your coat and we'll walk over." Gabe did as told and they walked over to McDonalds. On the way Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's. Sam smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. Gabe smiled back as they walked in the McDonalds. Gabe got a cheeseburger and Sam got a fish taco. When they were done, Gabe started his plan.

"I know it's late, but let's go for a walk. I saw a park on the way here. It looked like no one was there. Come on!" Gabriel dragged Sam out and they started walking hand in hand. When they reached the park, Gabriel expertly leaded them down a trail he had memorized off the computer. It was a deserted spot, perfect for Gabe's plan. They stopped outside a Gazebo and Gabriel told Sam to sit on the bench in front of it. Sam obeyed and Gabe got up on the Gazebo facing Sam. Gabriel had been working on this all day. He had called in favors, and currently the Gazebo had a microphone and a stereo hooked up to an amplifier. He took a deep breath and pressed play on the stereo waiting for the music to begin. He was embarrassed, and nervous, and started with second thoughts, but he would do it. In his own special way, he would tell Sam. The music started and Gabe started singing into the microphone.

"Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall" Gabe looked at Sam and smiled at his face. 

"But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer…"

"I would die everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more"

"Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's sitting in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this,  
One step closer…"

"I would die everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more"

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more…"

"One step closer."

… Gabe paused at this. There was a very short musical part going on, so he spent the time getting in his breath.

"One step closer…"

"I would die everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more…"

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more…" Gabriel waited for the song to end. Before it was over though, Sam was on the gazebo, kissing Gabe. Gabe smiled as he kissed back. Gabe bit the bottom of Sam's lip, and forced his tongue inside. Gabe explored the terrain before Sam broke the kiss, panting. Gabriel moved back and kept kissing Sam.

"Why," *kiss* "Don't," *kiss* "We," *kiss* "Bring," *kiss* "This," *kiss* "To," *kiss* "The," *kiss* "Motel?" Sam smiled and grabbed onto Gabe's hand, leading him back to the motel. Once they reached the room they pushed the door open and fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, Gabe unbuttoning Sam's shirt as Sam did his. Gabe smiled as Sam pushed him onto the bottom of the bed.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Sam was smiling down at Gabe, playing with his hair. "I love you Sammy." Gabriel said as he snuggled into Sam's chest.

"I love you to Gabe, my angel." Gabe made a small, quiet sound that could be mistaken as a squeak of the motel mattress. Sam laughed and held Gabriel close, swearing that he would never let go.

**A/N: Oh My God guys! This is the longest chapter I have written! YAY! Okay… Ummmm… I could REALLY use more reviews. Seriously guys, it's like two minutes. Just a click and TA-DA I'll gift you with another chapter! Thank you to the person who did review, and for those of you who didn't, please do. I'm serious about the two minute thing, and sometimes they can even take less time! Anywho, hopefully talk soon, XPie.**

**Gabe: Wait, that's it?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Gabe: But… but… next chapter!**

**Me: Not yet. Soon. Until then, also as a way to get more reviews… Gabe?**

**Gabe: *Chewing licorice* what?**

**Sam: That's disgusting! **

**Gabe: No it's not, it's good. Best movie food.**

**Sam: No! Popcorn is!**

**Gabe: No! Licorice! **

**Sam: Popcorn!**

**Gabe: Licorice!**

**Me: Alright, alright guys. How about you guys comment which is your favorite? Licorice or popcorn? **

**Gabe: Choose Licorice!**

**Sam: Gabe!**

**Me: Augh.**


	4. The brown door leading to the future

**A/N: Alright mishamigos, I have decided to start adding dates to the beginning of each chapter, just so you know and don't get confused. Things will be explained later in the chapter, but the night Gabe sang was February 27****th****, so this is directly after that night. Yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews! **

February 28th, the morning after.

Sam woke up to an empty bed and soft sounds coming from the bathroom. He didn't have time to think as he rushed into the room where Gabriel was sitting on the floor, head submersed in the toilet, retching into it. Sam pulled back Gabe's hair and rubbed soft, slow circles on his back. Gabriel moved on to dry heaving then finished. He sat against the bathtub and Sam gently stroked the hair out of Gabe's face. Gabe sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Gabe, are you okay? You don't feel hot…"

"I'm fine. Ate a lot of candy yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's hit the road." Sam nodded and Gabriel got up, slightly swaying and grateful for Sam's shoulder, because he was using it for support. Sam's brow furrowed, something was up with his angel, and he wanted to know what.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Sam's POV:**

We had made it to the bunker in record-breaking time. It would have taken three hours, but we got there in two. I smiled and looked over at my angel, sad to wake him up. He had slept the whole time, which was not really a surprise, seeing as we didn't get to sleep until three that morning. I was about ready to nod off before we reached the bunker. I decided it would be nicer to let my angel sleep, so I picked Gabe up carefully and laid him down on our bed. I laid next to Gabe and quickly went to sleep.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Gabe's POV:**

Okay, so I know I shouldn't have done it, and I feel really guilty about not telling Sam, but I wasn't sleeping. Nope, just thinking. I didn't need sleep, angels don't need sleep, especially when they have their grace back! I know! So exciting. And don't think I was puking my guts out because of the candy. Nope. No way, no how. What I was thinking about was a top-secret surprise for Sammy, and let me tell you, I honestly think it's a great idea. It might have been fast, but I was looking for a house. A perfect one to raise a family in. Sam did always want the white-picket fence apple-pie life, so that's what he would get. It seemed nice, finally getting someone to spend life with. Gabriel sighed at the thought. While he was at it, you know, using his angel grace to hot wire a house, he hotwired another one, this one for Cas and Dean, knowing they might get lonely in the big bunker by themselves, and they would need a place to raise a family to. I knew this was weird, but he made a broom closet into a direct transport to their house. Dean and Cas would have a way to them in emergency, and they would have a way to reach Dean and Cas. It was a great thing, but also the houses were only two blocks from each other. They could walk in no-emergency, but if it was a HUGE emergency then well, they would be able to come and warn them. It would be perfect.

"Gabriel."

"Hey Cassie. What's up?"

"You aren't asleep, you're here. Why?"

"Well, see, I have to tell Sammy in some way, so I thought this was a good idea." Castiel nodded.

"And the other house?"

"That's for you and Dean. Don't think I didn't sense it, because I did." Castiel forced past a lump in his throat.

"Sense what?"

"You're in fate." Gabriel teased, quickly adding a large couch into the living room. Castiel's face grew red. "You have to tell Dean."

"How?"

"Explain it slowly." Gabriel put a 55 inch TV in front of the couch.

"Your interior design skills are nice." Gabriel smiled. He was doing blues, greens, and browns. It was very earth-toned, and it made him feel warm, like it was a home.

"I can design your house if you'd like." Castiel nodded. "Don't worry little bro. Dean will think no different of you."

"Yeah, but what if he leaves?"

"Then I'll kick his ass. No one hurts my little bro." Castiel smiled just a bit, but Gabriel smiled back. "I have to finish up, and you have to go tell Dean." Castiel left with a flutter of wings, and Gabriel set to finishing his and Sam's house.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Normal POV:**

Gabriel had finished a few hours later. The house was beautiful. Chocolate brown doors, dark greens that matched each other perfectly, light blues that complemented all the furniture, it was truly perfect, down to the last detail. Well, almost. Gabriel had to finish the nursery. One problem: He didn't know the gender of the child or children. Green was a nice color, a good mix between the two, but he just wanted the nursery to be perfect. Suddenly, he had an idea. He made the room completely white, like, white floor, white walls, white ceiling. He then crafted a crib, chocolate brown like the rest of the house, but with enochian symbols carved into it. It read '_The angels are watching over you, sweet dreams.' _on the top, with angel wings carved at the very top of the crib, almost draping over the child. He wasn't thinking of an angelic theme, that would be to ironic. Plus they were going to be half arch-angel. But he thought the crib would be nice, you know? Just like, a few protection symbols and such. Gabriel smiled. The nursery looked like a large canvas with a single dot painted on it. Sammy would get the idea. Gabriel then 'woke up' of sorts, putting on his 'weak little angel' act. Sam couldn't know that Gabe got his grace back, well, not yet anyway. Sam pulled Gabriel in for a tight hug, not letting go.

"What is it Samsquatch?"

"It's been a day Gabe! You only have one day left! I can't… I don't want…" Sam bowed his head into Gabe's hair, and Gabe felt a little bit of water on the top of his hair, paired with soft lips pressing into them. Damn it. Gabriel never meant to make his moose feel bad… Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers and they were sitting on the same position, yet on the front swing on the porch. Gabriel had installed it earlier, it made the porch seem welcoming. Sam looked up and looked around, clearly surprised by the sudden change of scenery.

"Gabe, what's…?" Gabriel put a single finger up to Sam's lips, motioning for him to stay quiet. He took Sam's hand and led him to the rustic, deep brown door. It looked very nice, on top of the chocolate brown porch. Sam opened the door hesitantly, and looked inside. He walked through a hallway and looked at all the pictures hanging. Most were empty frames, but a few of them had sweet pictures, like Sam and Gabriel hugging at the gazebo, a picture of Cas and Dean next to each other on the couch, kissing sweetly, and another of all four of them, smiling like idiots. Sam kept walking forward, and was about to go up the brown carpeted stairs before Gabriel stopped him.

"Bottom floor first." Sam nodded and turned left, into the living room. It had a very long, comfortable looking, chocolate brown couch, and a very large, flat screen TV. It also had some armchairs, one in a light, almost baby blue, and another in a deep, dark, forest green. Sam looked around in awe. There was a large, dark brown cabinet off to the side, and when Sam opened it, he was astonished to find it filled with DVD's and such. The cabinet next to it was filled with books. It was an amazing living room, and the walls, which were a light blue, almost white/crème, topped it off. Sam stood, with his mouth agape, in the center of the room. The dark brown, shag carpet felt so soft under his feet. (He had slipped off his shoes when he first entered, careful not to get dirt anywhere.)

"Gabe, I don't understand."

"Let's keep going." Gabriel pushed Sam towards the kitchen, which like the living room, was breathtaking. It had a large island in the middle, which had a granite counter, sitting on top of a grass green center. Around it were a few cushioned bar stools, and it had a stainless steel fridge, stove, oven, microwave, and so on. The counters were all the nice, granite, dark brown color. It had many cooking utensils around the room, and two hooks, each with an apron on it. Sam smiled at the kitchen, it was amazing. In the center of the island, he must not have noticed it before, was a cookie jar, and sure enough, when Sam opened it, it was filled with chocolate chip cookies. Gabriel pushed Sam into the next room, which was the dining room. The table was made out of the same material in the kitchen, and it looked like a very calm, relaxed room. Sam smiled. He could imagine having dinner as a family, him, Gabe, Cas, and Dean around the table. Sadly that would never come true… Sam let a single tear fall down his cheek as he thought of his angel dying. He didn't want to see that.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thought of something sad." Gabriel nodded then walked Sam up the stairs. They stopped outside of a room with a deep brown door and Gabriel opened it, revealing something that didn't match the rest of the house. The room had a large, white bed in the center, and white dressers on each side of the room. Next to each was a closet, and then on another side of the room, there was a door. Inside held the most magnificent thing Sam had ever seen. It was a white bathroom, with a two person sized tub and a large shower next to it. Everything else was porcelain and white, and it took Sam's breath away.

"Gabe, this is…"

"What? Magnificent? I know."

"I don't understand."

"Two more rooms Sam." Sam nodded and Gabriel opened another door, revealing a guest room. The bed was a dark brown, with green bed spread. It had light blue pillows, and two dark brown dressers. "I thought this would be a nice guest room. I really like these colors, they feel homey." Sam nodded but then frowned.

"Gabe, you won't be able to live in this house though. Are you just giving it to me or what? Cause I don't understand. You're going to die tomorrow…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." They had been walking out of the guest room and directly across from their bedroom, was an equally brown door. Gabriel opened it and Sam had to shield his eyes from the pure white of the room. Once it had dimmed a bit, Sam looked in the center of the room and saw a dark brown crib, with enochian letters carved on it.

"Gabe…"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Does this mean…"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Okay, so I do realize this has been A LOT of Sabriel, so next chapter shall be exclusively Destiel. Cas will be telling Dean about Fate… **** Should be fun. YAY! GABE'S PREGGO! That means he won't die! Such Happy. Much Joy. WOW. Anywho, I can't sleep so I'm writing this a bit late at night, so excuse my sucky writing. I must go write the 5****th**** chapter! Wow! 5****th****! So many chapters! Okay, well, talk soon my adoring fans! XPIE 3 3 3**


	5. Wait, what?

February 30th

"Dean." Castiel said gruffly. It's true, he didn't know how to bring this up, but hopefully Dean would still love him.

"Yeah Cas, what's up?" Dean asked. He placed two firm hands on Castiel's shoulders and kissed Cas's forehead. This was just going to make it so much harder to tell Dean. Okay, so was still in fate when he talked to Gabe, but that was two days ago. He wasn't in fate anymore. He was pregnant. It was awesome, amazing, and he was so happy, but what would Dean say?

"Cas, angel, are you okay? You look pale."

"Did you know that regular angels can be in fate?"

"Wait, Cas, are you…"

"No."

"Okay, good." Castiel was broken. Why was that good? Why? Did Dean not want children? Castiel left, he went to the safest place he could think of, Gabe's arms.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Gabriel was currently relaxing on the couch, watching a movie while Sam was out running or something. He wanted to look at the neighborhood, so apparently that meant jogging. He was just quietly relaxing, so of course, it came as a surprise, when Castiel was suddenly sitting on his lap.

"Whoa, Cas!" Gabe practically jumped up, while Castiel got up and sat at the other end of the couch. Gabriel noticed that his little brothers eye's looked red, like he had been crying, and he looked pale. "Cas, bro, are you okay?" Castiel shook his head and let out a soft sob. "Dude, what happened?" Castiel shook his head and Gabriel frowned. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'll find out." Gabriel placed two fingers on Cas's head, then pulled away. "Dean's a dick."

"I didn't get to explain it to him all the way, maybe he just thought that I didn't want kids or something…" Gabriel pulled Cas in for a hug and Castiel graciously accepted it, nuzzling his head into his older brother's chest.

"I think you both misunderstood each other. Do you want me to go talk to him?" Castiel nodded into Gabriel's chest. "Do you want to come?" Castiel shook his head and Gabriel sighed. "You look tired. Why don't you go to sleep in the upstairs bedroom and I'll go talk with Dean." Castiel left with a flutter of wings and fell asleep in the guest room upstairs.

Gabriel was angry. No, scratch that, Gabriel was furious. Dean hurt his little brother. So off Gabriel went, into the bunker, and directly in front of Dean.

"Gabe! Have you seen Cas, he was here, then he was just gone and-" Dean stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. Gabriel smiled at the red mark that was left there.

"You son-of-a-bitch. You hurt Cas."

"Hurt him, what? He just said that angels can go through fate to, and I asked him if he was in fate, and he said no, and I said okay, good. I didn't want to be pressured into having a kid, although I have always wanted one, I wasn't sure if Cas wanted child to. Wait, is Cas…"

"He said no to being in fate because he was out of it you douche. He's preggo, and you made him feel unwanted and unloved."

"I would never mean to, not on purpose. I love Cas."

"Then go tell him that." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean found himself in a brown colored room, his angel lying on the bed, asleep. Dean laid next to him and put a kiss on Castiel's forehead. Castiel woke up and backed away from Dean, then turned away.

"Hey Cas, I found out." Nothing from the angel. "I always wanted a child. I just wasn't sure if you wanted one." This got Castiel's attention. He turned towards Dean. "I said good because I didn't want us to be pressured into having a child, and we aren't." Castiel tilted his head.

"But we are Dean, you didn't know I was in fate, and now I am of child."

"I meant that I didn't want to be pressured with that. You know, bang or die. I just enjoyed it, instead of it being full of pressure. I love you angel, more than anything. This isn't going to change anything, in fact, it might even be better."

"Thank you Dean, and I love you too."

"Good, I don't know what I could do without my angel." Dean brushed an out-of-place hair out of Cas's face and kissed him lightly. It quickly turned into Dean and Cas's tongues in full out battle for dominance. They broke and took a deep breath. "Shit."

"What is it Dean?"

"Where are we gonna raise the kid, and what will we do with the bunker?"

"Gabriel has that covered, and I thought we could hand the bunker off to another hunter."

"Who? All our friends are dead."

"What about that man… the one who turned into a werewolf?"

"You mean Garth? No, he's got a family now."

"What about the people from the town that war visited? Would they like it? As I am aware of, there are not many inhabitants left, and the whole town has started hunting."

"What do you mean by not many inhabitants?"

"Only seven or so families."

"In river pass?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"The whole town would just up and move?"

"The town hasn't been able to get back on their feet since war came, I do believe it would be a good idea."

"I'll email the one in charge tomorrow."

"Should we go back to the bunker for the night?"

"Yes, I think Sam and Gabriel wouldn't want us to intrude for too long, what time is it?"

"About four."

"Then maybe we should start packing up everything that's ours. Do Sam and Gabe have all their stuff?"

"I think Gabriel popped it in."

"Okay, then I'll go pack and you can talk with Gabe about our house." Castiel nodded and before Dean could realize what was happening, he was in the bunker. "Time to get to work." Dean sighed as he started getting everything together. This had been their home… and now it was going to those townspeople. It would be better… Dean stubbed his toe on a chair and his eyes turned black with pain. Stupid house. Maybe the townspeople will like it?

**A/N: Okay, this is short but it was Destiel. I wanted to make it longer, but I have a killer headache and need sleep.**

**Brain: But ideas!**

**Me: But I'm tired, don't make me work!**

**Brain: Fine. Sleep.**

**Gabriel: Work! Work! Eat candy and have an aspirin! Work! **

**Me/Sam: Gabe…**

**Me: Okay guys. All yall better shut your pie holes or I'll shut them for you.**

**Brain/Sam/Gabe: Fine…**

**Me: Good. This time I'm looking for two reviews. Love me reviews. Bye bye! XPIE 3 3 3**


	6. All you need is Gabe

**March 1****st**

"Alright. Here are the keys to the kingdom, and you better treat this place nicely. I think you guys will like it here. I left the keys for each room on the bedside table of each room, or counter, and the current sigil map is in the library. I would add angel sigils to this place, we didn't have them up because of, well, you know. Anyways, make sure to retouch them every few nights. If a kinda overweight guy with a thick accent comes around, tell him to screw off. What else? We have a dungeon, and don't go trying to fix the main computer, we had to get an expert to do it for us. Speaking of which, if a young girl with bright red hair comes in here one day, give her the envelope sitting in the top right drawer of the second desk in the library. Got that? Top right, second. Don't be alarmed if she comes with a girl. If a letter comes from her, then read the instructions in the same drawer. I think that's everything. If anything else happens I didn't warn you about, call the number on the fridge."

"Thank you very much, our town has been destroyed ever since war came by, and we've been having to sleep on the asphalt. We'll make sure to do those things." The man said as he took the keys from Dean.

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Thanks again, Bye!" The man said, waving as Dean and Cas poofed out of their old home and into their new one.

The new home had a nice color scheme, consisting of whites and creams. The living room had a long, light brown couch, and two recliners the same color. The walls in each room wear white, and the floors cream. The living room also had a nice fireplace, light ablaze with oranges and reds. The kitchen had white counters and all-new appliances. Dean and Castiel walked upstairs, and walked by their kid's bedroom. It had a dark brown crib and a nice pale colored green for walls. They walked into their bedroom and sat on the plush white bed together. Their room had white walls and a white carpet as well. Dean was laying in Cas's lap, and Cas was brushing the hairs out of his face.

"It's okay Dean, we have a new home, here, where we can raise our child."

"But what if Charlie comes and doesn't know anybody?"

"From what you have told me about her, she is very smart. I'm sure she'll know where to go."

"Cas, it was my first home since, well, you know."

"Yes, but we can make good, maybe even better memories, here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**April 3****rd**

"Gabe, I still don't see why we have to do this."

"It's just a little bit of lamb's blood on the front door. You don't want Balthazar to come down and kill me, do you?"

"You can't do it because…"

"It makes me nauseous."

"Augh. Fine." Sam took the jar and made a circle on the front door. "I thought Balthazar stopped coming down for Passover."

"He did." Gabriel stifled a smile at Sam's face.

"Then why did I just put lamb blood on the door?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little bit of a late April fools…" Gabriel said innocently as he backed up into the living room. Sam remembered a few days ago when he had put green cool-aid in the shower canister and Gabriel ended up looking like a leprechaun for the rest of the day. He shot himself at Gabriel and pushed him on the couch laughing.

"I like you from this angle Sammy."

"Really?" Sam leaned down and took the angels lips in his. Gabriel moaned in approval.

"Yeah." Sam laughed at his angel and laid down next to him, kissing the back of his head.

"Why don't we watch some TV or something, you know, after I clean the blood off my hands?" Gabriel reluctantly agreed and moved out of the way for Sam to get by. Sam walked into the kitchen and started rinsing the thick, red liquid off of his hands. He could faintly hear Gabriel flipping channels in the living room, and Sam smiled. The angel was about a month along now, and was just barely showing. It made him happy that he was finally settling down, and in five months he would have a family. This is what he had always wanted with Jessica, and he was finally getting it. But to Sam, it seemed, this was so much better.

"Hurry up Sammy!" Gabriel shouted as he sat on one end of the couch. Sam smiled and came back in the living room with two hot chocolates. He handed one to Gabriel and smiled when he had a whipped-cream moustache. When they had finished their cocoa, Gabriel snuggled into Sam's side and Sam threw a blanket over them. A few minutes later Gabriel was asleep, and Sam followed in suit.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**April 15****th**

"Sammy." Gabriel moaned as he retched into the toilet.

"Shhh. It's okay angel." Sam rubbed circles into Gabriel's back, calming him. "You won't be getting sick much more after this." Gabriel nodded and threw the rest of his breakfast up into the toilet. He collapsed against the former hunter and sighed. Sam grabbed a tissue and wiped away the remnants on Gabriel's cheek.

"Do you think Cas is having to suffer like this too?" Gabriel asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, but didn't you say he has to go for nine months?"

"Yep."

"Well, Dean is with him, so I'm sure he's fine."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**April 15****th**

"Dean." Castiel heaved into their toilet, and Dean was at his side, rubbing his lovers shoulder.

"Yeah Cas?"

"This is hell, just so you know." Dean smiled and nodded.

"Okay, whatever you say."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**May 1****st**

**Sam POV:**

Gabriel was in his second trimester now, and we were very happy. Sucked for Dean though, 'cause Cas was still having morning sickness and was very short with Dean. I currently had Gabe resting in front of me, and we were watching some Disney movie about a princess with long hair. Honestly I didn't care what we were watching, but Gabriel loved it. I smiled as he snuggled closer to me, and I rested a hand on his protruding stomach, and placed a kiss onto the top of his head.

"Thank you." I whispered, not sure if he had heard me. After a few moments he answered.

"For what?"

"Coming to me when you needed somebody while you were in fate. Giving me the opportunity to have a family, which is the thing I've always wanted. Letting me love you."

"You're welcome Sammy. I love you too." I chuckled and held Gabriel tighter. He was adorable when he was tired. "Pickles!" Gabriel shot out of my grasp and into the kitchen. I went after him, only to see him at the counter, chewing on something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Pickles, honey, Nutella, and Ice cream. Try it." I laughed and shook my head.

"No thanks Gabe."

"Come ON! It's great!" He gave me a puppy-dog look and I agreed, sitting next to him. He forced the spoon into my mouth and it was horrible.

"Augh!" I spat the food into the garbage and got myself a glass of iced tea. "That was horrible." Gabriel got a frown on his face and tears in his eyes as he poofed away, with his ice cream.

**A/N: Where's Gabriel? He's out. Hurt by Sam's words. Hormonal angels can be very bad.**

**Dean: Yes they can be.**

**Cas: What did you say?**

**Dean: …Nothing…**

***Plate crashes against wall next to Dean's head***

**Dean: Fuck! Cas! **

**Cas: Sorry Dean… **

**Okay, Ummmm… yeah. Let's see…. Okay, so I haven't been getting enough reviews for my liking, so here you go. Two Review and I'll give you another chapter. Let's get this started. As for a pole, here.**

**Sam and Gabe: Girl or Boy?**

**Dean and Cas: Boy or Girl?**


	7. Surprises

**Sam's POV:**

Gabriel just left. God, I needed to be more careful about what I said around him. But now I was worrying. He ran away _pregnant. _Any normal person could look at him and think, A) Just a man, with a beer belly and muscles. Lots of muscles. Or B) OH MY GOD IT'S A PREGNANT MAN! I'M GONNA TAKE A BUNCH OF PICTURES AND POST THEM ON THE INTERNET! And that's how the public would react. Two entirely different ways. So now I was currently searching all around the house for Gabriel. Maybe, just _maybe _he was still here.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Third Person POV:**

"I hate you Dean Winchester!" Castiel yelled, storming up the stairs.

"Cas? Cas, come on. I'm sorry, okay? Cas!" Dean was watching the stairs where Castiel was a few seconds ago. There was Cas, and then there was no Cas. Did he teleport or something? Dean ran through the whole house, looking for his angel. "CAS?! CAS!" No answer. Dean sighed and looked at the door Gabriel said to only use in emergency. This was an emergency so… Dean opened it and a bright light flooded the room, and he felt the need to step into it. He did, and was transported to a house almost the same as his, but with different colors.

"Hello?" He asked into the living room.

"Dean? What the _hell _are you doing in my house? How did you get here so quickly? Oh! Do you know where Gabriel is?"

"Nice place, and no, I don't know where Gabriel is. Sorry. I got in through the closet. Do you know where Cas is?"

"No, you don't think they went off together, do you?"

"I don't know…"

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Gabriel! Where are we?!"

"Relax little bro. I sensed you were in distress, as was I, and sent us somewhere relaxing."

"And where is that?"

"Some jungle somewhere." A rustle was heard, and the angels turned around, coming face-to-face with a six-foot spider. "Cas! Kill it!"

"I will not harm one of Father's creatures."

"Cassie! Lucifer made the spider as a prank! Come on! Kill it!" Castiel snapped his fingers but his powers weren't working.

"Gabriel, I can't. I'm low on my grace currently…"

"I can't either! I used my grace to get pickles!" Castiel tilted his head in confusion and backed away from the spider. Gabriel grabbed his brother and used his wings to fly them back home.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Sam was sitting on the couch, and thinking about everything. How could he be so stupid?! Gabriel was always weird about his eating, and Sam just had to point it out. A crash was heard, and Sam shot off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Gabriel was trying his best to duck behind a counter with Castiel behind him and his stomach in the way. Gabriel looked over at Sam, and with a flutter of wings, landed in Sam's arms.

"Sammy! Kill it!"

"Gabe! You were gone for five hours! Where were you? And kill what?"

"I was in a jungle trying to hide! YOU NEED TO KILL THE GIANT SPIDER DUH!" Sam looked at the kitchen and almost dropped Gabriel in surprise. There was a GIANT. FUCKING. SPIDER. Sam was only about four inches taller than it, but DAMN. Sam backed up into the living room, and sat Gabriel down on the couch.

"Okay, Gabriel, I want you to stay here. I'm gonna call Dean, and get Cas in here too. When you're both in here, close the doors behind you." Gabriel nodded and Sam went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with Castiel, and Dean was right behind him. "We'll be right back." Sam closed the doors and returned to the kitchen with Dean in tow.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Okay, that is a FUCKING HUGE SPIDER!" Dean screamed, and the spider turned towards them.

"Shit Dean! You got its attention! Stab it!"

"No! You stab it! You're taller!"

"You are seriously eye to eyes with that thing! Can't you stab it?"

"NO! Head shot Sammy!" Sam rolled his eyes and plucked the knife from his brother's hands, and stabbed the thing in the head. It swayed, then fell to the ground, dead. Dean snapped his fingers and the mess was cleaned up.

"You couldn't do that before!"

"I didn't think of doing it!"

"Really Dean? You're a demon and you didn't think of doing DEMON THINGS?"

"No, okay? Sorry." Dean opened the door and Castiel launched into his arms. "Hey baby, I'm sorry."

"That's ok Dean. I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"Come on, let's go home." Dean helped Castiel up from the floor, where they were currently laying, and turned to Sam. "See ya Sammy."

"Bye Dean." They stepped through the door and went back home.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Sammy!" Gabriel launched into Sam's arms and he caught him, much more graceful then Dean had.

"Hey Gabe. I'm sorry for making fun of your food."

"That's ok, it's these fucked up hormones that have got my acting like a pregnant woman."

"Technically you are pregnant…"

"Really Sam, I haven't noticed."

"How about we get back to that movie?"

"One sec." Gabriel disappeared and came back five minutes later, carrying a box.

"What's in the box Gabe?" Gabriel sat the box on the ground, and took of the lid. A few seconds later a little furry ball popped out, and jumped on Sam's lap. "A puppy?!"

"His name is Berg. He died today, and went to heaven. He was a very loyal dog. I brought him back, and he won't die. He'll grow normally until he's about ten or eleven. Then he'll stay looking that age. The family he belonged to, they got him two years before their kid was born. I thought maybe we should have a pet for our little bundle of joy." Gabriel finished, then flopped down next to Sam, placing the little puppy on his protruding stomach. "Hey little guy." The dog barked and Sam laughed.

"Berg? Is it short for something?" The puppy barked again and jumped onto Sam's lap.

"I believe it was Thunder-rose-Glimmering-iceberg. After his two parents."

"Berg. That's adorable. Hey Bergy." The puppy barked and started madly licking Sam's face, and Sam couldn't stop laughing. The movie was long forgotten as the retired hunter and pregnant arch-angel played with the energetic puppy all day.

**A/N: Alright amigos, do you like? I added Berg in because of a long story. That whole back story thing? That's my story. We had a little puppy named Berg, and we had to put him down yesterday. He was like a big brother to me, and I will always love him. R.I.P Bergy, may you have long games of tug-of-war with Gabriel up in heaven. Now with other news, there will hopefully be many more updates, because writing helps get my mind of things. I love you guys! Stay awesome! XPIE (And before I forget, vote for the pole ASAP! I need to know what you bros want!) Also, new question! What do you guys wanna be called? Comment below! Okay, Bye!**


	8. Proposals

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the lyrics that are sung in this chapter, nor do I own Supernatural. If I did there would be Sabriel everywhere and Dean wouldn't be a DEANMON and Cas and Dean would be having more eye-fucking, if not actual. **

**July 5****th**

Dean woke Cas up by tracing small shapes into his small protruding stomach and by singing softly to him.

'_You're just a small bump unborn_

_In four months you're brought to life_

_You might be left with my hair_

_But you'll have your papa's eyes_

_I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can_

_But for now you're scan of my unmade plans_

_Small bump four months you are brought to life._' Dean then hummed the rest of the tune quietly while hugging Castiel close to him.

"Thank you."

"For what Dean?"

"For everything. Letting me love you, giving me time with you, letting me be a dad, everything."

"Dean, for a demon you are incredibly sweet."

"Wait, Cas! I'm a demon!"

"Yes Dean, you are."

"And you're an angel!"

"Your point?"

"Won't the kid be the antichrist?"

"Not unless we raise him correctly."

"Oh, okay, we can do tha- wait, HIM?!" Castiel smirked at Dean's reaction.

"Yes, him." Dean smiled and placed a mind-blowing kiss on Castiel's lips, which Castiel quickly melted into.

"I fucking love you Cas."

"I know Dean, and I love you too."

**July 13****th**

"Good morning Sammy." Gabe stretched and felt the bed next to him. It was cold, and Sam was defiantly not there. A lump rose in Gabriel's throat as he shot out of bed as fast as he could without bumping his stomach and he snapped on some clothes before he went down the stairs two at a time. Sam was afraid he would break something, but Sam wasn't here currently, was he? Gabriel even tried tracking him but there was nothing. He went around the whole house before going through the door to lead him to Dean and Cas'. He saw them at the table, eating pie and talking about what sounded like a nursery plan. Gabriel ran/waddled into the kitchen, and Dean stopped from his conversation and looked up.

"Dude, you alright?"

"No! Have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Where?!"

"What time is it?" Dean asked, looking at the angels.

"About 7 pm." Castiel answered, taking a bite into the cherry pie.

"Alright. I'm allowed to give you the coordinates. Here." Dean handed Gabriel a slip of paper and he opened it. Looked at the address, and flew off.

He landed in what seemed to be a garden- with a gazebo- and a microphone with speakers. Then Gabriel realized- this is where he confessed his love for Sam. It was surprisingly dark for a summer night, and Gabe looked around, and upon seeing a blue slip of paper on the bench, he sat down and read it.

Hey Gabe. Listen to the words REALLY hard, k? Alright. Oh, and if you aren't already, wear something nice that you can walk around in. Like a suit but baggy, so it looks like you have a beer belly. You'll find out soon. Love you. Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was wearing a suit that made it look like he was a bit pudgy. He poked at his belly, and then jumped when an amp buzzed. Sam smiled, then started singing.

'_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, Gabe._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, Gabe._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you.'_ Sam crouched down on one knee and opened a jewelry box and showed off a silver ring.

"Gabriel whatever your last name is. I've known you for years, and I hated you when you were that janitor guy, but you were also kinda cute… okay, never mind. You know what? Behind Dean's back I cried after you died. I was so happy when you were alive. Gabe, when you told me about fate, I wanted to kill myself, because I thought that if I didn't do it right, then you would die. But then I was worried that if I were to start a family, if you would still want me, and then if I would be a better father than mine was, sorry dad, but most of all, I was afraid I was going to do everything wrong. But I did it right. And I've loved you since you died for me. Gabriel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Will you marry me?" Gabriel nodded quickly, his eyes shining with tears. Sam hugged him tightly. "Okay then, come on."

"Where?"

"We're getting married. At the courthouse. Cas and Dean are already there. Is that okay with you?" Gabriel nodded. He wanted to be with his Sammy, anything was okay with him.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriel no-last-name was officially Gabriel Winchester.

**August 1****st**

"Hey Cas. Wake up baby." Castiel groggily woke up, annoyed by the piece of hair brushing against his forehead. Dean laughed and brushed the piece of hair away from Cas and smiled sweetly, then huffed. "I was going to do this tonight, but you're too cute this morning." Dean pulled out a red velvet box and opened it, revealing a silver wedding band that had cursive words imprinted in it.

'_No matter how many times we die, you'll always be mine.' _Castiel smiled and looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Dean…"

"Cas, listen. I love you so fucking much, and I think I've loved you since you walked into that metal bunker, and sparks literally flew. I love you Cas, will you marry me?" Castiel nodded, and by the end of that day, Castiel was now a Winchester, and married to his one love, Dean Winchester.

**A/N: Aloha Amigos! I love posting, so I'm just gonna post at my own ****FREE WILL ****HAHAHAHAHA, okay, okay, I'm sorry. But anyways, yeah. I hope you like the fluff in this. I love fluff. Next chapter has many surprises. You may not like all of them, but hopefully you will… maybe? I don't know if Sam would be a good singer, HE WOULD HAVE SUCH A LOW VOICE! Do you think he'd be good? I think he probably would be.**

**Gabe: He's better at a lot more than singing sweetheart.**

**Sam: GABE!**

**Gabe: It's true. **

**Bobby: Idjits. **

**Sam/Gabe/Dean/Cas/Me: BOBBY?! **

**Bobby: Hello idjits, I'm just here to give you a sneak peak of what may come next chapter, or in a few chapters, or in a- *Drops index cards* SHIT! I was supposed to read those! Alright, well, I guess I'll be coming back? Maybe? Ah, whatever. Do you have any beer?**

**Me: No drinking on the job!**

**Bobby: Why'd you bring me back anyways Alonzo?**

**Me: Many reasons Bobby, many reasons. Alright, well, I'll see you guy's next chapter! *Holds up Vulcan sign* PEACE OUT BITCHES!**


	9. New Arrivals

**August 28****th**

The nursery was finished a week ago. After a bunch of arguing between Sam and Gabriel, they decided on a fandom theme, because something told them in their gut that their children were going to be a nerds, and they listened to their gut. That's right. Children, as in plural. Cas had confirmed that the reason Gabe was so big was because he was carrying two children instead of one.

They decorated with TARDIS blue walls, Star Wars mobile, a Big Ben vinyl next to the cribs, and a London eye vinyl next to a mahogany rocking chair. The cribs were mahogany as well. In fact, all of the furniture was mahogany. (That was their Hunger Games reference.) They had a little party the same day, inviting Garth and his wife, Jody and her daughter, and of course, Cas and Dean. They had fun doing random games and just hanging out, and in the end, Garth and his wife announced that the soon-to-be child would have a little friend. Everything seemed to be going awesomely.

And today, well, today was odd, because Gabriel woke up with a very sharp pain in his abdomen and wetness on the sheets. Well, that meant it was time to work some Arch-angel magic. He snapped his fingers and everything was ready. He looked like a woman, and technically had the 'necessary parts'. That would change 48 hours after the birth. He clenched as a contraction waved through his body and he shook in pain. The pain subsided and he pounced on Sam, waking him up.

"Gabe! What is it? It's four in the morning!" Sam looked at Gabe and saw the smirk on his face- well, actually, her face. His face was getting tickled with his/her long golden blond hair, and overall Gabe just looked different. "Wait! Is it time?"

"What do you think, sasquatch? That I wanted to be a woman?"

Sam laughed and grabbed the duffel bag. "Okay, uh, why don't you get us to the front of the hospital, in a not very obvious spot, okay?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were at the front of the hospital. They rushed inside and a nurse got out a wheelchair and rushed Gabe to the maternity ward. Another nurse came up next to him and started asking questions.

"Name?"

"Gabriel- sorry, Gabriele Winchester."

"Relation?"

"Husba-Wife. H-she's my wife."

"Alright. Follow me." The nurse led Sam to a room that was just past a glass wall showing off the babies. Sam smiled at them, and made his way to his husband/wife's room.

Gabriel was laying on a hospital bed, his/her face covered in sweat. He/she smiled weakly at Sam and he smiled back, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"Hey Gabe."

"Hey Sammy. Did you call Cas?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's ok. Just call them now."

"Alright." Sam started making the numerous calls to Dean and Cas, Jody and her daughter, and Garth and his wife. After he was done, he sat back down next to Gabriel right when a Doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm John Smith, but you can just call me Doctor if you'd like." The Doctor said in a thick British accent. Sam couldn't help a little chuckle at the name. Seriously, Doctor John Smith? "You seem to be doing well. You're at about 6 cm, so I'll check back with you in thirty." Gabriel nodded and the Doctor left them to their devices.

"Garth and his wife, along with Jody and her daughter, can't make it, and well, Cas is 6 months pregnant, so… Dean doesn't want to leave him alone in the house, since he can't go out looking pregnant."

"Did you call my father?" Gabriel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"God has a phone?"

"God has a blackberry. His number is literally just typing G-O-D into the numbers. He gets a lot of junk calls, so just call once, let it ring twice, hang up, then call again. He should answer by the third ring." Sam did as told, and within a minute he was talking to god.

"Hello, this is god, how may I help you?"

"Hey, it's uh- Sam Winchester, and Gabe was wondering if you wanted to come down and meet your grandchild once he or she is born…"

"Yes, yes I do. I'll be in the lobby waiting."

"O-okay." God hung up and Sam rushed back to Gabriel's side.

"He said he'll be here."

"Okay." Gabe cringed when a contraction rolled over him and he smiled again over at Sam.

"Just breath Gabe, you're doing great." Gabriel nodded and relaxed when the contraction stopped. They were getting closer together. After a few minutes the Doctor walked in with a file.

"We couldn't find any past visits to this hospital. Where did you go for routine checkups?" Sam though back to when Gabriel wasn't nearly this pregnant. They hadn't gone for checkups, but instead just let Castiel check on Gabe every so often. The grace said that the children were perfectly healthy, so Sam was happy with that. Sam took a deep breath and started forming his lie.

"Gabriele's brother is a doctor, so he did the ultrasounds and check-ups at our house. We were planning on a home birth, but this took us by surprise so we rushed over." The Doctor nodded and looked over his notes, then started examining Gabe.

"Alright, you're at about 8 centimeters, which is extremely fast to be moving along. We'll start pushing in about 20 minutes." Gabriel nodded and then cringed as another contraction ripped through his/her body. The next 20 minutes flew by, and within another 30 minutes they had a little boy in the family. Gabriel wasn't relieved yet though, because they still had one more on the way. After the second contractions were getting closer together, Gabriel groaned and lent into Sam's strong shoulder. Sam laughed and hugged Gabriel closer, whispering soothing words. The second child wasn't so easy. In fact, Gabriel broke Sam's hand by squeezing it too hard when their second bundle of joy popped out.

Gabriel relaxed fully after the after-birth was over and sunk into the sheets, doing something surprising, falling asleep. Angels and Arch-angels didn't need sleep, although Gabriel did apparently. Castiel and Gabriel would usually just meditate, but after giving birth it made sense that Gabriel would need sleep.

About four hours later, Gabriel slowly woke up, and looked around the bright white room. He spotted Sammy reading a book on the couch next to him, and Gabriel poked his shoulder, gaining attention from his mate.

"Gabe! Are you feeling better?"

"Well rested and doing good Sammy. Where are our kids?"

"I'll get a nurse to bring them in." Sam got up from the couch and walked out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with a nurse who was smiling a little too brightly.

"You should be able to see your kids in just a few minutes darling. There are also a few guests here to say hello. A man named Chuck, and he was with another man. A Mr. Singer?" The nurse smiled again at the happy couple, and Gabriel nodded at her.

"Send them in a few minutes after the kids arrive." Gabriel took a sip of water that Sam had gotten him and shifted his body upwards.

"Of course. They will probably be hungry, so will you be breast feeding or bottle feeding?" Gabriel couldn't help but choke on the water, feeling completely startled by the sudden question.

"Bottle feeding." He managed to choke out. The nurse nodded and walked out to go get the twins. Once she was gone, Sam burst out laughing and Gabriel shot him a death glare.

"S-sorry. I-it's just… your face!" Gabriel frowned but after a minute started laughing along with the younger Winchester. A sudden knock was heard at the door, followed by the nurse entering with two rolling baskets, being followed by two men. Both of which Sam recognized.

"CHUCK? BOBBY?" Sam practically jumped up and engulfed Bobby in a hug. Bobby laughed and patted his back.

"Good to see you boy." The nurse left the room after putting both baskets by Gabriel's bed. Gabriel smiled at his father and his friend.

"Hello father."

"Gabriel, it's great to see you!" Chuck lent over the baskets next to Gabriel and smiled. "Their names?"

"Rosemary Emily Winchester and Kevin Nicholas Winchester."

"Beautiful children. Oh, and by the way, now that I'm back in charge, Nephilim are safe again! Metatron was the one who said that they sucked, not me. I think they're adorable. A few things to warn about though, the wings will start to grow in at one month, so the kids'll be crying a lot. No trick-or-treating and no thanksgiving stuff. They have to rest. Oh! Sam and the children are free of any traces of demon blood, curtsey of your father, and there is now a protection spell thingy over your family. Happy… what do I call this day? Jeez, I'm a writer and I can't think of words. Oh, one more thing, Bobby here is back for good, well, until he dies of old age. Yep. Well, I have to go run heaven and all that jazz. I'll be back in three months to see my other grandson. Bye guys!" With a snap of his fingers, Chuck was gone, and everyone was happy.

**December 1****st**

Castiel was late. Three days late to be exact. So, it came as no surprise, when Castiel woke Dean up with wetness around his pants and his breath unsteady. The thing that came as a surprise though, was that Cas' contractions were about a minute apart. He was ready to have their son NOW. But, there was a problem. His vessel was still in male form. Dean was panicking now. Like full on, freaking out. With a sudden bright light came relief though, because in that room, their stood Chuck, with a small bundle of blankets in his hands.

"Hello guys! I'm back! Happy whatever-you-call-this-day! I just removed all sources of demon-ism from Dean and your little bundle of joy, without causing any harm to them! Are not I sweet? Peace out guys! Same rules for the other Winchester kid's apply to you guys! BYE!" Chuck snapped his fingers and he was gone, leaving Dean and Cas staring in awe at the now-wriggling form on the bed. Dean picked him up and tickled his belly.

"Cas, he looks like you." Castiel looked at his newborn son and smiled.

"He has your smile."

"Yes he does. Elijah Robert Winchester. He's perfect."


	10. Nightmares and more surprises

**June 31****st**

**Deans POV:**

"Eli!" I woke up to the scream, and ran up the stairs to my son's room. I leaned over the crib and looked at my son. He was sleeping soundly and I let out a breath he didn't know I'd been holding. The there was a red splotch on the pure white pillow. And another. And another. I looked up and fell to the ground at what I saw. Cas. His abdomen slashed. Blood dripping down his white dress shirt and onto our sons crib. He slowly mouths the word _Dean_ before his body is up in flames.

"No Cas! CAS PLEASE!" Another _Dean, _but this time louder. Then another. And another. Until it's practically a scream. I felt a jolt and I was suddenly in my bed, tears flying down my face and sweat cascading down my body. I felt pulled into a hug as I tried to slow my ragged breaths.

"Dean, it's alright. You are safe. I am safe, and Elijah is fine. We're all okay." I let out a small breath and hugged Cas closer.

"Sorry Cas…"

"Do not be sorry Dean. You cannot help the nightmares." I nodded and we sat in silence until there was a shrill ringing from the bedside table. I picked up my cell phone and checked the caller ID. There was none. I knew we weren't in danger because Sam told me that Chuck put up protective wards, but that didn't ease my nervousness.

"H-hello?"

"Is this Dean Winchester? This is Pastor Keith from river pass. We wouldn't have called, but this is an emergency. We need you down at the bunker immediately." Dean sat up and started searching around. He pulled on some jeans and threw on an AC/DC t-shirt and nodded.

"Be there in 15."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Same Date, but somewhere more along the lines of a yellow brick road**

**Charlie's POV:**

"C'mon Dorothy! The Wicked witch of the North, East, and West are dead! Let's go have some fun!" Dorothy smiled at my eagerness and shook her head.

"The South is the one you have to look out for, and she's not dead, so no." I sighed and grumbled.

"C'mon! I'm a big girl."

"Charlie. No is no." I opened my mouth to object, but suddenly an orange bean of light struck Dorothy in the chest.

"Dorothy!"

"Charlie. R-run. It's the south witch. P-please."

"NO! I can't! Dorothy, I love you!"

"Charlie Bradbury, I…" Dorothy grew limp and I fell to the ground, hugging her dead form.

"You should have run when she said to dearie." I heard a voice and turned towards the dark figure. The only thing I could see was a wide smile- like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I scrambled and grabbed Dorothy's bag alongside my own, and started running. The witch started cackling and throwing her energy beams at me, but she missed me every time. I dug through Dorothy's pack and found what I was looking for. I twisted the key in mid-air and forced the door open, tugging the key with me. What I wasn't expecting was that last bit of orange light to hit my heart, and send me flying to the ground, and plummeting me into blackness.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**The bunker**

**Back to Dean's POV: **

I drove up the road to the garage, promptly parking my car in the only empty spot and using my emergency key to force open the back door. I came face-to-face with a man in his mid-to-late 60's.

"Are you Dean?"

"Yeah…"

"Follow me." I did as told and followed him through the many twists and turns of the bunker. He stopped at one of the hallways and I looked past him. What I saw there was something that made my blood run cold. A little girl, No younger than five, sitting on the ground and crying he eyes out. I swallowed and squatted on the ground next to her. She seemed to be wearing what looked like a large t-shirt.

"I found her as I was doing my daily morning walk around. She was in that T-shirt and unconscious. She also had two bags with her. I wouldn't have called you but… she has bright red hair. I though she may have been… the girl?" I sucked in a breath and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up with scared eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." The little girl whimpered and I shook my head.

"I won't hurt you. I'm Dean. What's your name?"

"Charlotte." I smiled and immediately knew it was her.

"Do you want to be called Charlie?" She nodded eagerly and I smiled, picking her up. She squirmed but after a few gentle shushes she calmed down. "Well Charlie, I'm gonna take you home and introduce you to my son, Elijah, and my husband, Castiel. How does that sound?" She nodded, then yawned and rested her head on my shoulder. "It's ok, you can sleep. I'll wake you when we get to my house." She slowly fell asleep as I strapped her into the car next to me. We didn't have a car seat, so that was the best I could do. I took the bags as well and threw them in the back of the car. I sped back home, thinking about what could've happened. She wasn't with Dorothy… and she had Dorothy's bag… so Dorothy was probably dead. Maybe there would be more clues in the bags? I stopped outside of my house and slowly woke up Charlie. "Hey sweetie. We're home." She yawned and I unstrapped her from the car, and slowly picked her up and brought her into our house. Castiel was sitting on the couch, feeding Elijah. I set Charlie down and kissed Castiel softly.

"Hey angel. This is Charlie." Castiel smiled at her and she smiled back shyly.

"Hello Charlie. I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas, or whatever feels the most comfortable while we get this sorted out." Charlie nodded but stayed standing by the door.

"Hey Charlie, do you want me to put in a movie?" Charlie nodded eagerly at me and I put in one of my favorites as a kid. "Alright, Cas and I are going to go put Eli to bed and talk a little bit, so you can sit here and watch the movie. Cas and I will be upstairs, so yell if you need us." Charlie made herself comfortable on the couch while Cas and Iwent upstairs.

"Dean, you were telling me about Charlie. You said she was a 25 year-old. NOT a 5 year-old."

"I think we should have Gabriel check on her. Maybe she got cursed in oz. Besides, Sam'll want to see her too. If she can't go back to her regular self then… maybe… we can like… take her under our wing? Raise her like a daughter?" Cas thought for a moment, then nodded.

"You should call them. Besides, I'd like to see Kevin and Rose." I nodded and fished out his phone, quickly calling Sam and getting straight to business.

"Come over."

"_What? Why?"_

"Charlie."

"_Ok." _Sam hung up and turned to Gabriel.

"Get the kids in the car. We're going over to Dean's house." Gabriel nodded and they sped off towards the other family's house.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"So what? You just got a call and suddenly Charlie is back?" Sam asked, laying his kids down in the cribs that they had at our house. Sam and Gabriel seemed to use the guest room the most, so we turned it into more of a bedroom for them.

"Yeah. That was that. Do you think Gabe is done with the scan yet?" Gabriel was currently downstairs, scanning over Charlie while she watched an old Disney classic, 'Alice in Wonderland.'

"I don't know, maybe we should go…" Sam stopped talking when he heard the scream. We rushed downstairs and came face-to-face with a crying Charlie and Gabriel trying, and failing, to comfort her. I picked her up and gently hugged her, whispering soothing words to the small girl in my arms. I don't know why, I just felt a feeling towards her, like I needed to protect her. It was more than her being like a sister to me, now she couldn't protect herself. I looked at the screen and was surprised to see that it wasn't really anything scary, just the Cheshire cat.

"Are you ok baby girl?" I sat on the couch and hugged Charlie closely, bouncing her up and down on my knee

"The cat… it killed Dorothy!" Charlie sobbed and grabbed fistfuls of my shirt, not daring to let go. I sighed and comforted her, trying to get her to calm down. After a little while her sobs turned into hiccups and I smiled down at her.

"What all do you remember from before I found you Charlie?" The little girl scrunched up her face in thought and I chuckled a little.

"I was walking with Dorothy on the yellow brick road and a beam of orange light hit her. She died and I slumped next to her body, then the witch started chasing me. She grinned like the cat and started shooting the beams and then um… I think she shot me?" I nodded and hugged the little girl closer. She had trails of tears running down her face and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. We talked for a while longer and once Gabriel confirmed that there was nothing wrong with Charlie, Sam and Gabe left with the twins. We had lunch and Charlie and I kept talking, but it seemed the longer we talked, the more she forgot about Oz, and the more I became attached to her.

Soon enough it was almost 9, and I realized that Charlie probably should have been in bed a while ago. I brought her to the guest room and was suddenly hit with a pang of… lust? Need? Hell if I know. I just knew that I needed Cas. Eli was asleep. Charlie was asleep. Cas was downstairs. I bounded down the stairs two at a time and snuck up behind Cas who was currently washing dishes. I snaked my arms around his waist and he let out a jump in surprise.

"Cas," I whispered into his ear. He shivered and I smiled. "It's late, we should go to bed." He quickly flipped over and stared me straight in the eyes. **(More like gay in the eyes. HEHEHE. Sorry, carry on. ((My Wayward son)) Stop! Okay, just read before I keep blabbering on) **

"Are you sure Dean?"

"The kids are asleep. I need you Cas." Cas smiled and popped us into our bedroom, on our bed, naked. This would be fun.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Dean!" I shot out of bed and ran into the room where I heard the voice coming from. The guest room. Everything was the same, except… no Charlie.

"Cas… where's Charlie?"

"I don't know."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Where is our sweet little Charlie? Oh, do I have plans. HEHEHE. Keep in mind god promised to keep them safe, so I can assure you no Demons. Do you have any guesses? Be my guest and guess. I LOVE PUNS!  
**

**Gabe: Technically, that was not a pun.**

**Me: And technically you're a great big bag of Dicks. **

**Lucifer: I believe that title belongs to me.**

**Gabe/Dean/Sam/Cas: Lucifer?!**

**Michael: Luci, don't be so surprising. Sorry guys.**

**Gabe/Dean/Sam/Cas: Michael?!**

**Me: HAHAHAHA GUYS GUESS WHO'S COMING BACK?! I ROCK! (P.S, Adam is still in hell.) ((P.P.S. Michafer is like, a really big ship of mine, so I'm adding it in. Gay ships are YAY ships.)) (((P.P.P.S, Sabriel will always be my OTP)))**


End file.
